


Felicity Smoak vs. Oliver Queen...vs. Bed Bugs

by thecomebackkids99



Series: Olicity Short Stories Series [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Barry Allen (Mentioned) - Freeform, Central City, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Iris West Allen (Mentioned), Married! Olicity, Mayor! Oliver, bed bugs, married, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecomebackkids99/pseuds/thecomebackkids99
Summary: Oliver and Felicity Queen are fighting. About a number of things. For one, last night, three months after having a baby, Felicity put on a leather suit to save her husband. Another reason  is that Felicity forget to book them a hotel room for a Mayoral Party in Central City.  And now the only room available has a leaky roof and bed bugs.





	

They fought the whole way there. On the car ride to the airport, on the plane―much to the annoyance of the couple sitting in the aisle with them―and in the taxi to the hotel. Of course they did. Who wouldn’t they? It was Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen. Thea would paste a paper on the elevator door saying _Smoak vs. Queen downstairs_ because they didn’t fight often―bickering was a different story―but when they fought? They _fought_. Hard and long, and it usually ended with one in the bedroom and the other on the couch.

But, of course, today had to be the day that they were scheduled to fly out to Central City for some rich, mayoral speech thingy that Felicity agreed to go along to. She was the wife of the Star City Mayor after all. No one foresaw a big disagreement to break out the night before about Felicity putting on Thea’s suit to go save Oliver during a little bit of a hold-up at a coffee shop. Never mind that he could’ve saved himself. Never mind that she was three months removed from having a baby.

Two months ago, Oliver ended up in the hospital after a shootout where he tried to take down the shooter. His heart stopped twice. Last night, with no back-up, Felicity panicked, wiggled into Thea’s suit, grabbed a few taser arrows and went on her way to save her husband. Which she did. The tantrum had been held back during the police interviews, but as soon as they got home…ooh, boy. William, who happened to be staying with them that weekend, called Diggle, and five minutes later, the fifteen-year-old had been whisked out of the house.

This morning, Felicity couldn’t exactly not go with Oliver. It would be the talk of the year. The tabloids already loved them; imagine the drama they could create if she didn’t attend the party with him. At least this time they’d be right. So at six, she slid into the car with Oliver, preparing for the onslaught of yelling that would come.

It did, and they hadn’t stopped since.

Now they walked towards the front desk of the most prestigious hotel in Central City. Oliver pulled out his wallet and aggressively set it on the counter. “We have a reservation for two nights.”

“What’s your―oh. You’re the Queens.”

“Hmmhmm.”

“I didn’t…okay.” The young man typed away on the computer, his brow furrowing. Felicity reached for her phone, knowing what probably happened. It would be just their luck. “Uh, sir?”

“What?”

“Oliver,” Felicity warned under her breath.

“Sorry.” Oh, he listened to her. First time today. “What’s the problem?”

“We don’t have a registration.”

“What do you mean you don’t….?” Oliver turned to look at Felicity, that quizzical look on his face. “Didn’t you get us a room?”

“I’m ninety-nine percent sure I did.” Dear God, she completely forgot to do it. She’d been nursing their daughter while trying to direct the team into a shoot-out while trying to get them a room. She must’ve closed the tab and…. “Sir, is there any way you can get us a room here tonight? We traveled from Star City. Obviously. He’s the mayor. Of course we travelled from there. Sometimes we can get here fast―anyways, sir, we need a room.” Preferably one with two beds. Or two rooms.

“I would, ma’am. I don’t know if you noticed on your way here, but there’s a big football tournament going on this weekend. Teams from all over the country come, including Metropolis and Gotham. This hotel has been booked for a good year.”

Oliver’s eyes widened. Great. He put it together that she didn’t even make an attempt to get them a room here. If she had tried, they’d have known about the game and how everything was booked.

“Do you know of any hotels that would have a room?”

“Usually we aren’t allowed to do this, but given the fact that you’re very respected around here, I will look for a hotel for you. Let me go check on my personal computer in the back. I will have something for you in a moment.”

When he left, Oliver whirled on her. “You said you got a room here.”

How could whispering sound so angry? “I said I thought I got one.”

“Fel-ic-ity. He said this place has been booked for a year. That means you got onto their page and left. That means you didn’t even get a confirmation or a credit card bill. Where’d you come up with this place?”

“Maybe next time you should do it, given the fact that I have to run the coms at night, do your mayoral stuff that you don’t have time to do, and take―”

“Mr. and Mrs. Queen?”

“ _What_?” They both whirled on him at the same time. The poor guy shrunk away a few feet, but handed Felicity a piece of paper. “This is the only place that has a room. I told them to hold it for half an hour for you. I wrote directions on there in case you have a rental.”

 _Three. Two. One._ Felicity mustered up a smile and took the paper from him. “Thank you so much. I’m so sorry we had a mess-up with the room. I’m sure we’ll be here again and next time I’ll have my husband do it. He’s more tech-savvy in this area, surprisingly, and he will definitely not mess this one up.” Oh, she could practically see the veins in Oliver’s neck and forehead pulsating.

“I understand. Mistakes happen all the time. I just wish I could’ve accommodated you.”

Felicity picked up her bag and led the way to the now-raining outside. “The Central City Lodge. That sounds…romantic.”

“Yeah, so was this one.”

“I’m not interested in kissing you right now, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“Oh, trust me, I’m not interested in kissing you either.” He waved over a taxi. When they slid in, he handed the paper to the driver, and then continued his ever-going rant. “Maybe if you decided not to put leather on last night I would be more excited about it.”

“It’s not my fault that you got yourself into trouble. _Again_.”

“Says the person who insists on needing to be saved at least every other month.”

“That’s pretty hard to compare to your nightly tendencies. Given the fact that I have to continually file all your papers for you. Maybe you should hire an assistant who actually has time to do something.”

“I never asked you to take of my problems. The daily or nightly one.”

“Well, last night I had to deal with your nightly and daily one.” She glanced to the front, and in the mirror, could see the taxi driver, his eyebrows raised. Crap. Frack. “Stop arguing.”

“That’s unlike you.”

“We’re getting weird looks.”

“That’s what happens when you―”

“Oliver, I will call Slade Wilson and have his Mirakuru soldiers beat the stubbornness out of your lousy self if you don’t shut up.”

He rolled his eyes and shifted himself to stare out the window. Felicity opened her phone and clicked on her text messages. One popped up from Thea. _How are things going there?_

Good thing her sister-in-law wasn’t here. _Not well. That’s all you need to know._

_Need some support? I can fly in there if you want. John and Lyla can take care of the kids._

_No. They’ve got enough trouble with their two. We’ll be fine. This isn’t the worst thing that’s ever happened to us._

The driver swore and swerved. Felicity shrieked and reached for Oliver. The engine revved, but the car didn’t move. The guy swore again, and this time Oliver joined him. “What’s going on?”

“We’re stuck.”

“What do you mean we’re stuck?”

“Oliver!” She slapped his thigh and then lowered her voice. “We’re stuck. Deal with it.”

He glared at her, and then asked the driver in a relatively calm voice, “Sir, how can we be stuck?”

“This is a gravel road, if you haven’t noticed. It’s muddy, thanks to the rain.”

Gravel road? Had she not been paying attention? _It_ is _the Central City Lodge_. Of course it would be in the middle of nowhere. She didn’t even get a signal anymore. Time to take a deep, deep breath. “How far are we from the hotel?”

“About half a mile. You can see the lights from here.””

Oliver muttered something nasty under his breath but gripped his suitcase. “We can walk there and then call for help up at the lodge. Would that be acceptable, Felicity?”

“Well, I don’t have a baby to carry so I think I’ll make it.”

His eyebrows crinkled, but he opened the taxi door. She slid out the other side, sucking in her breath when the frigid rain hit her bare shoulders. So much for the cute blue dress. It would be a nice mucky color in a few minutes. And her heels…she took them off and put them under her arm after two steps. Gravel with bare feet didn’t feel good, but it would be better than a broken ankle.

The taxi driver said he’d stay there and work on getting the car unstuck, but sent them on their way. Oliver walked ahead of her, his phone flashlight leading the way. They made it to the lodge in silence. Her husband held the door for her. Her pony-tailed hair now fell around her face; water dripped on the ground from her dress. Oliver hadn’t fared much better. His hair plastered to his forehead, and his jeans slopped with every move. Mud had accumulated on all of their clothes.

“You’re the Queens, correct?”

“Yes, we are.” Oliver treaded to the front desk, made of a plastic barrier and some crude spray paint that really ruined the overall rustic look to the lodge. And by rustic, Felicity meant old. No wonder there was room here. Who in their right mind would want to stay in a place like this? _Them_ , of course.

“You’re lucky. This is the last room we had available. It happens once a year when there’s a big football tournament. Central City doesn’t have enough hotels for this weekend.”

Oh.

Oliver told the front desk man about the taxi, paid for the room, grabbed the room key, and headed to the stairs. Of course this place didn’t have an elevator. She half expected a compost toilet in their room.

“Oh, thank God.” No compost toilet, and a room with two beds. Only a good two feet between them, but it’d be better than sleeping together in a bed. Yikes. The idea of cuddling with her husband brought the anger right back to the front of the issue. “Nice that we have a hotel room for the night.”

“You say that like it’s my fault.”

“Maybe it is. Considering that you decided that I should be in charge of scheduling everything this weekend. Hopefully I packed your suit. You might have to wear those soaking wet jeans for the speech.”

“Why don’t you go and change so I can use the bathroom.”

“What?” She smirked at him. “You don’t want to share the bathroom with me right now?”

“No.”

“Good.” She slammed the door shut and yelled, “Cuz I don’t want to share with you either!”

Ugh. He was impossible. She was impossible too. This wasn’t one of those things where one of them was at fault, but she wouldn’t admit that to Oliver. The idea of giving Oliver a kiss or saying ‘sorry’ made her want to throw up. No need to do that right now. Oliver could suffer a little bit. Some of it was his fault; he kept too much on his plate twenty-four seven, leading to spillage onto the table that she had to clean up. Whether it was covering for him at the mayoral office when he still insisted to go out and save people when their team existed of plenty of people who could do it just fine, or taking care of certain mayoral issues that he still wasn’t capable of doing, or being his ‘assistant’ for everything. Some of it didn’t bother her. She _loved_ being his wife. Even with two kids now, plus William often visiting on the weekends, they still spent most nights at the lair. Some of the team would take care of the kids while Felicity guided the rest of them with her computers. She loved that too. Especially the kisses before and after every successful mission.

What she didn’t love was how Oliver relied on her for _everything_. Suit didn’t patched after a bullet the night before? Felicity took care of it. Didn’t have enough time to finish an email to Gotham? Felicity did that. Rooms needed for a few nights in Central City? Felicity took care of that. Even with two babies, a CEO job at Smoak Technologies, and as Overwatch. The only thing she didn’t get to do for Oliver?

It involved anything that would ever, ever, _ever_ put her in danger.

Even mowing the lawn while eight months pregnant.

Twenty minutes later, she opened the door. Oliver grumbled something about her taking too long and went in, locking the door behind him. Felicity put her pillow on the bed closest to the bathroom but didn’t lay down. Not yet. She focused on the football game on the TV. Gotham versus…Star City? They had a football team? Good thing she didn’t pay attention to that kind of stuff.

Oliver appeared, wearing only shorts. Being mad at him didn’t stop her from examining his body. Despite their occasional problems, she’d married a wonderful man. Personality, abs, back, butt, and all. Oh, and that beautiful face of his. She couldn’t forget that.

He dropped down onto the other bed and pulled the blankets up. “Can you set the alarm for the morning? My phone’s dead.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to use my phone to set it yourself?”

“Fel-ic-ity!” The bed literally shifted as he rolled over to glare at her. “What is wrong with you?”

“Maybe I’m pregnant again.”

“You don’t start getting snippy until you’re six months pregnant.” Another reason she loved him so much. He remembered crazy things like that. But that didn’t mean she needed to like him right now.

“Well, then maybe it’s just because you’re being a jerk and I’m still mad at you. By the way, you’re probably the only husband ever who would ever be mad at his wife for saving him.”

“There happens to be only a few husband and wife tag-team vigilantes out there.”

“Barry doesn’t get mad at Iris.”

“They got married two weeks ago. We’ve been married for six years.”

“Maybe we should try to mirror newlyweds again.”

“By going to bed. Goodnight, Felicity.”

She rolled over and pulled the blankets up to her chin. The rain poured on the metal roof, creating a raucous that was almost as annoying as Curtis snoring. When they worked at Smoak Technologies together at night, they’d take turns sleeping and working. He snored like a freight train.

What a day. She started to feel bad for the people they traumatized today. They fought a lot, and some of the things that had been said couldn’t have been good. That poor old couple who kept giving them disturbed looks from the―

Something dripped onto her forehead. A wet substance. She brushed it away, but her hand landed a few inches from her. That area was soaking. She moved her hand around the bed, pausing to brush away another drip of water. Great. The roof leaked. She scooted to the edge of the bed, determined not to complain to Oliver. If it leaked on his bed, he wouldn’t complain about it. Five years in hell would do that to a person. She hadn’t lived on Lian Yu for a few years, meaning this was a little bit of a stretch for her.

Still. No way would she tell Oliver about the predicament. She could make it through tonight. Just one night, and they could find somewhere to stay. Or she could go home. Maybe sleep at Star Labs. That’s what they should’ve done. Or maybe the hospital. A few bucks and they would have given the Queens a room. They were practically regulars at the sister hospital in Star City anyways.

Something tingled. Just a little feeling. Nothing much. But it scared her. Felicity slipped off the bed with a shriek. Oliver jerked up, his hand reaching for the knife that he’d placed on the nightstand. “What on earth?”

“Something…it’s fine. I’m fine. No need to disturb your sleep by worrying about me. I did save you last night.”

She could guess he rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

What the frack was that? Felicity climbed back in bed and closed her eyes. It happened again. A crawling sensation. Another tingle. Meanwhile, the water dripped away on her shoulder. The blanket no longer kept it from hitting her skin. Seemed like the dripping had increased, actually. Was this a punishment for being mean to Oliver? Why couldn’t he have the…. “Oh, God.”

“What now?”

“There’s bedbugs in here.”

“Yeah, right.”

“No, Oliver. There’s bedbugs. Either that or little mini mice. And there’s water dripping all over me.”

“Felicity…” the sheets rustled. Oliver stood over her, his hand outstretched. Droplets of water hit his hand. He swore. “Of course this place has a leaky roof. Come sleep in my bed.”

“ _No_.”

“You want bedbugs and water all of you tonight?”

“Don’t tempt me.”

“Honey. You are literally the most impossible woman I have ever met. Have I told you that recently? Get your butt into the bed.”

She wasn’t going to be told twice. Felicity grabbed her pillow and traipsed to the other side of Oliver’s bed. Never did a queen bed seem so small. No way did she want even her feet to touch him. Curling in a ball would work, but she didn’t like sleeping like that. Usually they slept glued to each other. She didn’t even know how to sleep by herself or how to share the bed with someone she happened to be very mad at.

Oliver situated himself on the edge of the bed, Felicity on the other side. She put her foot on the wall to keep herself from falling off. Golly, this would be uncomfortable for the rest of the night. There had to be some room between them, right? She could scoot in a little bit. That wouldn’t hurt.

The bed shifted, and Oliver’s foot grazed her leg. He jerked away like he touched a coal―not that that would normally bother him―and scooted closer to falling off the bed. Perfect. More room for her. Felicity moved in towards the middle, careful not to jar the bed. Oliver would notice, but best to try to be quiet.

It was getting cold in here. She reached to the heating unit and turned it up to seventy-five. Nothing turned on. Great. That was broken too. She wasn’t getting out of bed to go through her wet clothes. Oliver’s body radiated warmth, even from far away. A little bit closer, and she could get that heat. Just a little bit―

Oliver chose that moment to scoot in closer. His shoulder connected with her chest, and his hand went flying back over her head. He didn’t move. He’d fall asleep. Felicity smiled. Perfect. Finally, life was in her favor. Now if he would stay asleep while she lifted her head and placed it against his shoulder. Her body pressed against his, immediately feeling the repercussions. Heat. Blessed heat. Who cared about being mad anymore? Staying warm was necessary. Part of the reason why she married Oliver. He could keep her warm at night.

He mumbled something, and his arm curled her closer. Felicity pulled the blanket up closer to them, kissed Oliver on the cheek and whispered, “Goodnight, honey. I love you. And I’m very sorry.”

                                                *******

Oliver opened his eyes and glanced around. Felicity cuddled up against him, her hand on his chest. All anger from the past two days washed away as he watched her sleep. She licked her lips, smiling. He married such a gorgeous woman. Not just for her outward appearances, but for her heart. Her dedication to him, no matter how much he screwed up. For her ability to drop everything and risk her life to save him. He winced as he remembered everything he screamed at her over the past couple days. Oliver Queen overreacted about a lot of things, and the people he loved putting themselves in danger was at the top of his things-to-overreact-about list.

“Hey, sunshine.” He tickled under her chin. She jerked away, and opened her eyes. They widened as she took in the situation.

“I promise it was because I got cold. I was freezing, and the heater broke, and my clothes were wet and you’re always so cozy and―”

“Felicity.” He silenced with a kiss. She giggled, and kissed him back, but as he scooted towards her, she gave him a hard push. Enough for him to nearly fall off the bed. He caught himself and aimed a glare in her direction. She laughed and blew him a kiss.

“You have a mayoral speech to make in about…” she glanced at the clock that had to be the only working thing in the room. “An hour and a half. So let’s get ready and you can make it up to me by kissing me on the way back to Star City.”

“Okay, okay.” He slid out of bed, but caught her by the arm when she stood. “Hey.”

She looked up at him, those sweet, innocent but oh-so-full-of fire eyes melting him again. “Yeah?”

“Thank you for keeping me safe. And not just a couple nights ago. For every night. Every night, when we go out there, and we fight those scary guys, you’re stronger than all of us, and you keep us all alive. Thank you for that.”

“Does that mean I can ask Cisco for a suit now?”

“Absolutely not. _But_.” He kissed her again, smiling as her arms intertwined around his neck. “I’d be willing to allow you back into the lair again. With restrictions of course. You can’t look at the suits and think about anything that involves going out with one of them on, and you definitely can’t touch any weapons. But you can come back.”

“Pfft.” She let go of him and walked towards the bathroom. Before she entered, she peeked out and winked. “It’s a good thing I don’t follow rules then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Completely a fluff story to bring in the new Arrow Season. Hope you enjoy it. Let me know your thoughts down below! This was a lot of fun to write. I don't write a lot of completely happy stories. If you haven't noticed. lol  
> Anyways, make sure to watch the premiere on Wednesday!!! It's been a long five months but WE'RE ALMOST THERE!!!


End file.
